Rajesh Karamchand
Rajesh Karamchand '''is a hermit, and playable of the Bellum Bestiae. However, his animal spirit will replace to Kittichai Boonliang as newcomer. Appearance A 73-year old hermit white beared man, wears a white pants with wearing is white cloth on his chest, wielding a wooden staff. Bios Bellum Bestiae Rajesh is an aging hermit, and has lived that lifestyle ever since he lost his beloved wife, Meena, 13 years ago. It was when he chose a cave, very far away from home, as his dwelling, that he unlocked and learned to utilize both the power of and the energy derived from the seven chakras. He soon senses an evil presence going on and seeks to get rid of that presence and maintain the balance of the lands. Bestiae Strength He was trully powered with the energy, seven chakras. He put prays on his wife, Rajesh take the wooden staff to fight a chance. But then, his chakras will last hope and fallen to his death. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Maansik Bairaaj (Mental Barrage): Rajesh mentally directs his staff to strike his opponent three times, causing a hard knockdown on the third strike. Meter Burn adds an additional staff strike and changes the final strike to an overhead that slams the opponent to the ground. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Heleekoptar Chhadee (Helicopter Staff): Rajesh mentally directs his staff to spin 1080° clockwise in front of him at either close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed, dealing six hits total. Can also be done in midair. Meter Burn adds another spin and two additional hits. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Chakra Prakshaalan (Chakra Cleansing): Similar to the Psychic ultimate ability, "Chakra Cleanse," in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Rajesh levitates, glowing pure white and surrounded by the seven chakra symbols, restoring 15% of any health lost. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Teleeport (Teleport): Rajesh uses his chakra energy to teleport himself towards or away from the opponent, depending on whether the left or right button is pressed. Cannot be Meter-Burned. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Chakra Sanrakshan (Chakra Protection): Rajesh shape-shifts into his tiger form, stands there, and roars, creating a chakra force field around himself that grants him 12 seconds invincibility against basic attacks and Ars Specialis, before changing back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Maansik Panja (Psychic Claw): Rajesh turns into his tiger form, stands there, and creates a mental claw mark projection that damages the opponent if it connects. He then proceeds to shape-shift back into his human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Holds his hands together in prayer * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Mentally directs "Meena" to fly bottom end-first towards the opponent Rajesh uses his chakra energy to direct "Meena" to attack his opponent's seven chakra points (crown, brow, throat, heart, solar plexus, sacral, and root), causing each one of said body points to glow the corresponding color. Halfway through four seconds of channeling his chakra energy, during which he starts glowing pure white and the seven chakra symbols start surrounding him, Rajesh turns into his tiger form, rears back, and pounces at the losing foe, causing them to explode into gory chunks, but leaving the arms and legs intact. Afterwards, the hermit shape-shifts back to human form and holds his staff in front of him with both hands, mournfully bowing his head as he does so, saying, "Mujhe maaf kardo (forgive me)... I apologize that it had to come to this." Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Prior to life as a hermit, Rajesh Karamchand trained in the martial art of gatka, or stick fighting, until, at age 20, he won a fight against a rival for the affections of a beautiful young woman named Meena, whom he later married. In recognition of his incredible skills with the wooden staff, the tiger spirit, Tigris, saw that Rajesh was ready to host her and entered his body and remain inside him for 52 years, the longest duration of time for a human warrior to host an animal spirit. At age 57, Meena's life was taken in 1488 by cardiovascular disease. Saddened by his wife's passing, Rajesh retreated to a cave, and there he would remain for 13 years. It was then that Rajesh unlocked the ability to utilize the seven chakras and the energy derived from them, which allowed him to survive weeks, months, even years without food or water. Sensing an evil presence going on, the hermit sets out to put an end to it, despite knowing it could mean death for him. Ending No number of years of his life Rajesh had lived deterred him from prevailing over Damoclus and preventing his evil influence on the world. However, as a result of the demon lord tampering with it during the battle, the hermit's chakra energy weakened to the point where he fell ill and, eventually, passed away. As per his childhood guardian's request, Thomas returned Rajesh's corpse home to India to be buried alongside his wife. With no host, two years did Tigris search Earth for a replacement, as was mandatory for all animal spirits once the lives of their inhabited warriors were finished, until, in May of 1503, she stopped in Siam to inhabit the body of a young warrior by the name of Kittichai Boonliang who lived there. May the spirit of the tiger live on in this new combatant. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: While in his tiger form, Rajesh weakly walks into the battlefield due to his age, then becomes his human form again, saying, "To fight one as elderly as I..." and mentally calls his staff to his hand, continuing, "...'tis a bad idea." and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Rajesh holds his staff in front of him with both hands together in prayer and says, "Your desire for ladai (battle) is needless. Clear your mind of it," before going into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Rajesh plants "Meena" into the ground, saying, "I suppose my chhadee takneek (staff techniques)..." then sits down cross-legged, continuing, "...are no longer as they were in my younger days," and meditates deeply. Did You Know? * Rajesh's chosen voice actor, Dave Fennoy, was previously the voice of Azam and Oro in Street Fighter V and Lee Everett in The Walking Dead: Season Two. * Rajesh is the second BB character after Agnarr to receive a Bittersweet Ending in which he dies after defeating Damoclus after having his chakra energy tampered by the demon lord, but that's OK. The tiger spirit, Tigris, is going to have a brand-new physical host in the form of the young Siamese martial artist, Kittichai Boonliang! External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Rajesh-Karamchand-710669249 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hermits Category:Indians Category:Male characters Category:Staffmen Category:Playables